unsere_kleine_farmfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ereignisse
1770: -Samuel Worthen Ingalls wird in New Hampshire geboren 1772: -Martha Morse wird als Tochter von Margeret Drummond und Allan Morse in Schottland geboren 1773: -Margaret Delano wird als Tochter von Johnathan Delano und Anna Parker Ladd in Connecticut geboren 1781: -Nathan Colby wird als Sohn von Capt. Ezekiel Colby und Sarah Fowler Colby geboren 1782: -Eunice Colby wird geboren 1793: -Samuel Worthen Ingalls und Margaret Delano heiraten in Kanada 1799: -Martha Morse und Louis Tucker heiraten in Boston 1807: -Henry Newton Quiner wird als Sohn von William Quiner und Margaret Dorr Quiner in Connecticut geboren 1809: -Charlotte Tucker Holbrock wird am 25.05. als Tochter von Martha Morse Tucker und Louis Tucker in Roxbury geboren 1810: -Laura Colby wird am 05.11. als Tochter von Nathan Colby und Eunice Colby in New York geboren 1812: -Lansford Ingalls wird am 12.11. als Sohn von Samuel Worthen Ingalls und Margaret Delano in Dunham geboren 1831: -Charlotte Tucker und Henry Newton Quiner heiraten am 02.04. in Connecticut 1832: -Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby heiraten 1833: -Peter Riley Ingalls wird als Sohn von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls in New York geboren 1836: -Charles Ingalls wird am 10.01. als Sohn von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls in New York geboren 1837: -Margaret Delano Ingalls stirbt mit 64 Jahren in New York 1838: -Lydia Ingalls wird als Tochter von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls geboren 1839: -Caroline Quiner wird am 12.12. als Tochter von Charlotte Tucker Quiner und Henry Newton Quiner in Brookfield geboren 1841: -Polly Ingalls wird als Tochter von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls in New York geboren 1842: -Eliza Ann Quiner wird am 21.04. als Tochter von Charlotte Tucker Quiner und Henry Newton Quiner in Brookfield geboren -James Ingalls wird als Sohn von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls geboren 1844: -Henry Newton Quiner stirbt mit 37 Jahren 1848: -Die Familie Ingalls zieht von Cuba, New York nach Campton, Illinois -Hiram Ingalls wird als Sohn von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls in Illinois geboren 1849: -Charlotte Tucker Quiner und Frederick Holbrok heiraten am 02.06. in Concord 1851: -George Ingalls wird als Sohn von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls in Wisconsin geboren 1854: -Lansford Ingalls kauft eine Farm mit 32 Hectar Land in der Nähe von Concord, Wisconsin am nördlichen Ufer des Oconomowc River -Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner lernen sich kennen 1855: -Ruby Ingalls wird als Tochter von Lansford Ingalls und Laura Colby Ingalls in Wisconsin geboren 1856: -Caroline Quiner erhält in Concord ihren Lehrberechtigungsschein 1857: -Almanzo Wilder wird am 13.02. als Sohn von James Wilder und Angeline Albina Wilder in New York geboren -Charles Ingalls kauft seinem Vater einen Teil des Landes in der Nähe von Concord, Wisconsin am nördlichen Ufer des Oconomowc River ab 1858: -Ab Oktober arbeitet Caroline Quiner für 3 Monate als Lehrerin in Concord 1860: -Louisa Quiner wird als Tochter von Polly Ingalls Quiner und Henry Odin Quiner in Wisconsin geboren -Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner heiraten am 01.02. -Martha Quiner heiratet im Sommer Charles Carpenter 1861: -Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner heiraten am 05.06. -Lansford Ingalls ist nicht mehr in der Lage, die Hypothek für seine Farm abzuzahlen, sie wird zwangsversteigert 1862: -Alice Ingalls wird am 23.04. als Tochter von Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls geboren -Lansford Ingalls zieht mit seiner Familie nach Waterloo, Wisconsin und wenig später weiter nach Pepin 1863: -Am 22.09. kaufen Charles Ingalls und sein Schwager Henry Quiner 0,64 Quadratkilometer Land in Pepin County, etwa vier Meilen vom See Pepin entfernt für 335 Dollar, Charles baut hier das berühmte Little House in the Big Woods 1865: -Mary Ingalls wird am 10.01. als Tochter von Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls in Wisconsin geboren -Ella Ingalls wird am 25.01. als Tochter von Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls geboren 1866: -Mary McGowin wird am 11.03. geboren -Peter Franklin Ingalls wird am 16.11. als Sohn von Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls geboren -Lena Waldvogel wird als Tochter von Docia Ingalls und August Waldvogel in Illinois geboren 1867: -Laura Ingalls wird am 07.02. als Tochter von Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls in Wisconsin geboren -Laura Eliza Ingalls wird als Tochter von Hiram Lemuel Ingalls und Sarah Elizabeth Woodward geboren 1868: -Minnie Belle Stouff wird als Tochter von Lydia Louise Ingalls und Joseph Stouff geboren -Am 28.04. verkauft Charles Ingalls sein Land an Gustaf Gustafson und die Familie zieht vorübergehend mit in das Haus von Lansford Ingalls, danach ziehen die Ingalls für eine kurze Zeit nach Chariton County, Missouri, wo Charles etwas Land kauft. 1869: -Im September zieht die Familie Ingalls weiter in das Osage Diminished Reservat im Südosten Kansas, etwa 13 Meilen von der Grenze zu Oklahoma entfernt, in der Nähe der Stadt Independence, Charles errichtet hier das berühmte Little House on the Prairie. 1870: -Am 25.02. verkauft Charles Ingalls das Land in Charington zurück an den ursprünglichen Besitzer. -Carrie Ingalls wird am 03.08. als Tochter von Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls in Kansas geboren -Landsford Newcomb Ingalls wird am 05.04. als Sohn von Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls geboren 1871: -Ruby Eveline Ingalls wird als Tochter von Hiram Lemuel Ingalls und Sarah Elizabeth Woodward geboren -Im Mai müssen die Ingalls ihre Farm im Indianerland in Kansas verlassen, weil das Siedeln dort nicht erlaubt ist. Sie ziehen wieder zurück nach Pepin, Wisconsin. Gustaf Gustafson, der das Land in Pepin von Charles Ingalls gekauft hatte, ist zwischenzeitlich vom Kaufvertrag zurückgetreten, weil er seine Raten nicht mehr bezahlen konnte. Bis er Haus und Farm der Ingalls verlassen hat, wohnt die Familie bei Henry und Polly Quiner. Danach leben sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Haus -Mary Ingalls besucht in Pepin die Barry Corner Schule, Laura Ingalls wird im Herbst ebenfalls dort eingeschult 1872: -Edith Ingalls wird als Tochter von Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls geboren 1873: -Charles Ingalls verkauft sein Land und das Haus in Wisconsin an Andrew Anderson. Die Familie Ingalls zieht mit in das Haus von Peter Riley Ingalls in Pierce County 1874: -Frederick Holbrok stirbt am 11.02. in Rome, Wisconsin -Die Familien von Charles Ingalls und Peter Riley Ingalls reisen gemeinsam nach Lake City, Wabasha County, Minnesota. Während Peter Riley Ingalls sich in der Nähe von Gillford niederlässt, zieht Charles mit seiner Familie weiter und lässt sich am 24.05. in Redwood County, Minnesota, in der Nähe von Walnut Grove nieder -Charles Ingalls beantragt das Vorkaufsrecht für einen Claim nach dem Preemption Act. Die Familie lebt dort zunächst in einem Erdhaus, bis Charles das Little House in Plum Creek baut. im Juli wird Redwood County von einer Heuschreckenplage heimgesucht. Am 23.08. wird die Familie Ingalls Mitglied der Freikirchlichen Gemeinde von Walnut Grove und im November spendet Charles 26,15 Dollar für die Kirchenglocke in Walnut Grove 1875: -Am 02.06. beantragt Charles Ingalls eine Baumsiedlung 3 Meilen nordöstlich von seinem Land am Plum Creek -Die Heuschreckenplage hält an und vernichtet auch dieses Jahr große Teile der Weizenernte in der Region. Um die Familie durchzubringen, muss Charles Ingalls Arbeit finden. Auf der Suche streift er quer durch Minnesota, um als Erntehelfer und Tagelöhner zu arbeiten. -Charles Ingalls Jr. wird am 01.11. als Sohn von Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls in North Hero, Redwood County geboren -Nach Charles' Rückkehr zieht die Familie über den Winter in den Ortskern von Walnut Grove 1876: -Im Frühjahr zieht die Familie Ingalls wieder zurück in das Haus am Plum Creek, außerhalb von Walnut Grove. Caroline Quiner Ingalls ist schwer an einer Gelbsucht erkrankt -Im Sommer fällt die Ernte erneut einer Heuschreckenplage zum Opfer. Nach nun drei aufeinanderfolgenden Missernten gibt Charles Ingalls den Hof auf. Er bezahlt am 07.07. die noch geschuldete Kaufsumme für sein Land und verkauft es am 10.07. sogleich weiter an Abraham Keller -Die Familie Ingalls bricht noch im Sommer nach Burr Oak, Iowa auf. William Steadman, ein Bekannter aus Walnut Grove hat dort das Masters Hotel gekauft und bietet Charles Ingalls die Partnerschaft an der Führung des nun Burr Oak House genannten Hotels an. -Auf der Reise dorthin machen die Ingalls einen ausgiebigen Besuch bei Peter Riley Ingalls und dessen Frau Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls in South Troy, Minnesota. -Charles Ingalls Jr. stirbt am 27.08. mit 9 Monaten in South Troy -Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls missfällt die Arbeit im Hotel -Im Winter erkranken Mary Ingalls, Laura Ingalls und Carrie Ingalls an Scharlach und kurz nach Weihnachten verlässt die Familie das Hotel, wobei der Besitzer sie finanziell übervorteilt. Die Ingalls ziehen in eine Mietwohnung über dem Kimball Lebensmittelgeschäft zwei Häuser weiter 1877 -Gemeinsam mit Charles Porter eröffnet Charles Ingalls eine Schrotmühle und mietet ein Backsteingebäude am Ortsrand von Burr Oak bei Mr. Bisby, einem wohlhabenden Hotelbesitzer, weil die Wohnung über dem Lebensmittelgeschäft nach einem Brand unbewohnbar geworden ist. Nach der Saison arbeitet Charles als Tagelöhner auf umliegenden Farmen -Grace Ingalls wird am 23.05. als Tochter von Charles Ingalls und Caroline Quiner Ingalls in Iowa geboren -Mrs. Starr, die Frau des Arztes in Burr Oak möchte Laura adoptieren, Charles und Caroline lehnen jedoch ab -Im September machen sich die Ingalls auf den Weg zurück nach Walnut Grove, Minnesota. Dort wohnen sie zunächst bei der befreundeten Familie Ensign. Charles Ingalls arbeitet als Farmer, aber auch als Metzger und Friedensrichter. Die Stadt hat sich verändert und ist gewachsen: Die Winona and St.Peter Railroad führt nach Dakota und es gibt eine Schule, die 1875 gebaut worden war. Reverend Edwin Alden hat die Kirche organisiert 1878: -Charles Ingalls gibt seinen Anspruch auf die Baumsiedlung am Plum Creek am 01.03. endgültig auf und beantragt am 09.05. eine Siedlerstelle nach dem Homestead Act auf der westlichen Hälfte seiner ehemaligen Baumsiedlung -Im Sommer oder im Herbst gewinnt Laura Ingalls eine Bibel in der Sonntagsschule bei einem Wettbewerb im Rezitieren von Bibelversen. Laura wird diese Bibel für den Rest ihres Lebens behalten 1879: -Im Frühjahr bekommt Mary Ingalls zum wiederholten Mal Scharlach und erleidet außerdem einen Schlaganfall, sie erblindet -Charles Ingalls wird am 10.03. zum ersten Friedensrichter in Walnut Grove gewählt -Als es schwer wird, die Familie zu ernähren, nimmt Charles Ingalls im Juni eine Arbeit bei der Chicago and North Western Railroad als Zahlmeister und Buchhalter an, die ihm seine Schwester Docia Ingalls vermittelt. Er zieht zunächst ohne Familie nach De Smet, South Dakota (116 Einwohner). -Am 06.09. machen sich Caroline Quiner Ingalls und die Kinder mit dem Zug auf den Weg zu Charles nach South Dakota. Charles musste Caroline aber versprechen, dass dies der letzte Umzug ihres Lebens sein würde. -Die Familie zieht ins Big Sioux Railroad Camp zwischen Brookings und Volga im Dakotagebiet. Am 01.12. zieht die Familie in das Haus der Landvermesser am Silbersee. Als Gegenleistung für die Überwinterung verpflichtet sich Charles, über den Winter auf das Eigentum der Eisenbahngesellschaft aufzupassen. 1880: Reverend Edwin Hyde Alden, den die Ingalls in Walnut Grove kennengelernt hatten, hält am 29.02. im Haus der Landvermesser bei den Ingalls den ersten Gottesdienst im neuen Siedlungsgebiet von De Smet. -Im März wird Charles Ingalls zum Schutzmann von DeSmet gewählt und im April kauft und bebaut er ein Geschäftsgrundstück an der Hauptstraße von De Smet, das kurz darauf wieder an Edward H. Couse verkauft wird. Auf dem Grundstück schräg gegenüber baut Charles ein Ladengeschäft, wo die Ingalls für eine kurze Zeit auch wohnen. -Nachdem Charles ein Blockhaus auf seiner Siedlerstelle außerhalb der Stadt errichtet hat, ziehen die Ingalls dort ein. -Charles wird am 04.05. zum Friedensrichter von De Smet ernannt -E. Edmond Llewelyn Ingalls wird am 26.08. als Sohn von Peter Riley Ingalls und Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls geboren -Mary Rose Ingalls wird als Tochter von Hiram Lemuel Ingalls und Sarah Elizabeth Woodward geboren -Nach einem Unwetter im Oktober zieht die Familie wieder in ihr Stadthaus ein, Laura Ingalls und Carrie Ingalls besuchen ab November die neu gegründete Schule in De Smet 1881: -Alice Ingalls und Arthur Whiting heiraten am 20.03. -Ab dem 23.11. besucht Mary Ingalls mit staatlicher Unterstützung das Iowa College for the Blind in Vinton, Iowa 1882: -Caroline Quiner Ingalls kauft am 02.10. offiziell das Grundstück, auf dem schon das Haus der Ingalls in der Stadt steht 1883: -Im Sommer arbeitet Laura Ingalls als Näherin bei der Modistin Florence Bell in De Smet -Laura Louise Colby Ingalls stirbt am 18.10. im Alter von 73 Jahren in Webster, Burnett County, Wisconsin -Am 10.12. nimmt Laura Ingalls ihren ersten Job als Lehrerin an und unterrichtet, während sie noch selbst Schülerin in De Smet ist und das Gymnasium besucht. Sie unterrichtet in drei Fächern und arbeitet nebenher auch noch für die Schneiderei 1884: -Charlotte Tucker Quiner Holbrok stirbt am 20.09. mit 75 Jahren -Im Herbst verlobt sich Laura Ingalls mit Almanzo Wilder 1885: -Charles Ingalls verkauft das Stadthaus für 600 Dollar -Laura Ingalls wird für 3 Monate als Lehrerin für die Wilkin Schule engagiert -Am 25.08. heiraten Laura Ingalls und Almanzo Wilder in De Smet 1886: -Charles Ingalls gewinnt eine Siedlerstelle in De Smet bei einer Wette. -Am 22.06. kauft Caroline Quiner Ingalls für 100 Dollar ein Grundstück in De Smet von Eliza Jane Wilder -Rose Wilder wird am 05.12. als Tochter von Laura Ingalls Wilder und Almanzo Wilder in South Dakota geboren -Polly Ingalls stirbt mit 45 Jahren 1887: -Charles Ingalls beginnt mit dem Bau eines eigenen Hauses in De Smet. Seine Farm außerhalb von De Smet, wird verpachtet. Charles verdient den Lebensunterhalt unter anderem als Tischler und Versicherungsvertreter -Carrie Ingalls erhält die Lehrbefähigung und wird Lehrerin. Dennoch arbeitet sie in De Smet überwiegend in diversen Geschäften -Laura Ingalls Wilder und Almanzo Wilder verlieren Scheune und Heuschober durch einen Brand -Am 24.12. ziehen die Ingalls in das eigene Haus in De Smet 1888: -Im Frühjahr erkranken Laura Ingalls Wilder und Almanzo Wilder an Diphtherie. Ihre Tochter, Rose, zieht derweil zu den Ingalls. Beide überleben die Krankheit, aber Almanzo leidet an Spätfolgen. Teile seiner linken Extremitäten sind vorübergehend gelähmt und Peter Ingalls, Lauras Cousin, zieht für eine Weile zu den Wilders, um bei der Farmarbeit zu helfen 1895: -Alexander Ingalls wird am 09.11. als Sohn von Peter Franklin Ingalls und Mary McGowin Ingalls in Florida geboren 1897: -Florence Ingalls wird im September als Tochter von Peter Franklin Ingalls und Mary McGowin Ingalls in Florida geboren 1900: -Peter Riley Ingalls stirbt mit 67 Jahren 1901: -Grace Ingalls und Nathan Dow heiraten am 16.10. -George Ingalls stirbt mit 50 Jahren 1902: -Charles Ingalls stirbt am 08.06. mit 66 Jahren in South Dakota 1912: -Carrie Ingalls und David Swanzey heiraten am 01.08. 1924: -Caroline Quiner Ingalls stirbt am 20.04. mit 84 Jahren in South Dakota 1928: -Mary Ingalls stirbt mit 63 Jahren in South Dakota -James Ingalls stirbt mit 86 Jahren 1929: -Mary McGowin Ingalls stirbt am 29.01. mit 63 Jahren in Florida 1931: -Eliza Ann Quiner Ingalls stirbt am 06.06. mit 89 Jahren 1932: -Peter Franklin Ingalls stirbt am 23.09. mit 66 Jahren in Florida 1934: -Alice Ingalls Whiting stirbt mit 72 Jahren 1941: -Grace Ingalls Dow stirbt mit 64 Jahren 1945: -Ella Ingalls Whiting stirbt mit 80 Jahren 1946: -Carrie Ingalls Swanzey stirbt mit 76 Jahren 1949: -Almanzo Wilder stirbt mit 92 Jahren in Missouri 1951: -Alexander Ingalls stirbt am 24.08. mit 56 Jahren in Florida 1957: -Laura Ingalls Wilder stirbt am 10.02. mit 90 Jahren in Missouri 1968: -Rose Wilder Lane stirbt mit 82 Jahren 1969: -Florence Ingalls Lindsey stirbt am 24.12. mit 72 Jahren in Alabama